Tales of Trish Nightwind
by Dexelator
Summary: The Tales of Trish Nightwind features a small Kaldorei girl who travels around Azeroth meeting strange acquaintances and being used in many different ways. Includes smut. I am doing this sort of writing as practise for myself and Tales of Trish Nightwind may become a steamy action/adventure story if people enjoy it.


Trish Nightwind was her name. She was just your average Kaldorei, born and raised in Ashenvale and lived ever since. She's a small cute little thing. Her face, pretty with high cheek bones, usually with a great big smile on it. Her blue hair hung down to her shoulders and sometimes tied back into a small pony tail and parted by her long Elven ears. Her body was very small including her bust, small but perky and rounded. Little Trish is a very happy girl who knows her way with a bow and generally more so with animals, being very experienced in establishing a sort of communication with them, truly understanding what they wanted or needed and the animals too, knew what she wanted or needed. She often dresses lightly, either in casual clothes such as a loose shirt and fabric trousers or adorns her mail combat gear. Thin but can be the difference between life and death. Often, she travels a lot so her legs are thick for a slim girl but toned beautifully with soft skin. This is one of her encounters as she travels the dangerous lands in Azeroth.

On a sunny Sunday, Trish was travelling the plains of the Howling Fjord. Trish was doing her best to keep herself awake as the sun slowly descended past the horizon. It was far too dangerous for her to be sleeping in the wild however, she had to, there was simply no way she'd make it to civilisation in time. She sighed and from her bag, she drew out her sleeping bag and laid it down by a tree to sleep off a few Z's. Trish quickly slides herself into the bag and did herself up, not bothered about removing her clothes, just simply too tired. She finally fell asleep as the sun came down, shrouding the land in darkness however, from the darkness beady eyes watched the sleeping elf from a distance and quietly stalked on over. These creatures were two of the largest predators in the Fjord, Worgs. Quietly they stalked on over and quietly sniffed the Elf snoring gently and quietly in her sleeping bag, careful not to stir her. As if they had a clear understanding of what one another thought, the worgs looked at one another and quickly scampered over to the end of the sleeping bag, yanking the poor tired Trish out of it. Trish squeaks and sits up, very disorientated from the events. Unfortunately, Trish faces the wrong way and one of the Worgs jumps on her back, pinning her down with its heavy body and pinning Trish 's neck to the ground with its large fangs. Trish whimpers quietly, knowing she can't moved and is trapped under the large beast, left to the Worg's mercy. These Worgs however are not hungry for food...but rather hungry for something else.

Quietly, Trish whimpers as the worgs take their time, sniffing her hair, her clothes, her body, everything. Slowly the Worg releases its teeth from Skip's neck and instead clamps down on the neck of her shirt quickly tugging at it and tearing it off, the other Worg, focusing on her lower half. Tearing and shredding every stitch of clothing on her body as their members quickly become hard and prominent, unknown to Trish just yet. Finally, Trish is left bare which a few bite and scratch marks left on her body, her clothes left in a shredded pile around her. Stupidly, Trish tries to crawl away. She pushes herself up onto her hands and knees and quickly begins crawling. While the Worgs aren't stupid, they did in fact see this coming, one of the Worgs bolts and stands proud in front of her, stopping Trish dead in her track while the other quickly put its paws on Trish 's back, mounting her. Trish squeaked as she felt the probing tip of the Worg's member, prodding and tease Trish 's sex while she watches as the other Worg in front of her approaches slowly, it's long hard member in clear sight. Trish moans in disdain as the worgs penis slips in from behind, right into her sex and then quickly thrusts, pumping back and forth, over and over again not giving Trish the chance to become aroused and readied. She cries out in slight pain as the Worg thrusts dryly in her. However, the pain quickly disappears as her sex once again betrays her and become around sending a fiery pleasure through her body and the Worg rocks her, sending her small breasts jiggling back and forth. The Worg in front of her, sees an opportunity and also puts its front paws on her back quickly shoving it's hard member into Trish 's face smacking her cheek as it already begins thrusting, trying to find her mouth. Sadly, Trish moans and opens her mouth for a second and then quite quickly, the Worg's penis slips in and continues to thrusts powerfully into Trish 's throat making her gag slightly.

Skip, now being penetrated from the front and the back gets rocked back and forth by the Worgs and their powerful thrusting. The first Worg, penetrating her sex is quick to finish as it's seed is spurted quickly into her sex filling her womb with its thick spent semen. Trish moans again in disdain but strangely, being a master of animals herself, she gets quite...turned on. Slowly she grips the base of the Worg's member in front of her and rubs its smoothly up and down. The Worgs pant and growl in pleasure above her, especially the one who thrusts their knot against Trish 's sex as it quickly climaxes. Trish finally gets into it, moving her head back and forth, sucking on the Worg's member in front of her but much to her disappointment, the Worg like the one before, finishes quickly, just as she's getting into it. It's own thick seed shooting into the back of Trish 's throat and then it pulls out, shooting another rope of its seed across her face. Trish swallows and winces as the cum gets stuck in her hair. As if it were laughing, the Worg produced a throaty growl and dismounts her. The other Worg behind her also dismounts, leaving Trish...unsatisfied... Trish angrily looks at the two strong Worgs strolling away and growls herself she stands up and stomps after them yelling "Hey! You're not quite finished!" Trish stomps on over as the two Worgs look at her, then each other, looking rather confused because of this seemingly crazy Elf.

The Worgs, despite their size, are clearly intimidating by the Elf, angry because of not being satisfied enough even with the Worgs seed dribbling down her thigh. The Worgs yelp as master pet 'tamer' Trish grabs them by the scruff and drag them back over. Trish kneels in-between them and quickly grasps their members, one in each hand. The Worgs just go with it, not wanting to be in such a position where their 'Worg-hood' is threatened by a crazy sex-driven Elf. Slowly, Trish begins pumping the members back and forth at the same time, reviving them from their flaccid state. Luckily it doesn't take much until they're hard once again, pointing outwards and ready to be used. Trish licks her lips and vigorously pumps the members, pausing only to spit in her hands and continue to pump them back and forth. The worgs, now not minding the treatment, growl in satisfaction as their members are worked to a point. They both let off a quiet howl as their members quickly spurt out more seed onto Trish. These Worgs for some reason don't take much to pleasure. The thick seed spills onto Trish's face and chest as she smirks playfully. Trish however is not finished...

Trish pushes herself onto her back and forces her hips up, showing off her sex to the Worgs as she spreads her legs. Her sex although just been used, glistens from her arousal and the Worgs waste no time at all. The Worg who previously came in Trish's mouth now mounting Trish's sex whilst the other, walks to her head and stands near. Trish softly reaches out and grasps the member and kisses it before sliding it into her mouth, sucking quickly and tenderly, rolling her tongue over the smooth shaft. The Worg already groaning and growling from the sustained pleasure. The other Worg, quickly pushes it's member deep into Trish's slit and quickly starts to thrust into her, pumping hard and powerfully, rocking her body. In such a position Trish would be bent backwards, impaled by the Worgs from both the front and the back as Trish moans now in satisfaction, finally reaching a point of climax.

The Worg continue sly thrust over and over again using their powerful hind legs to thrust their hard members into Trish who arches her back to accommodate the two members inside her sex and mouth. Trish lets out muffled moans of pleasure as her body flows with energy and pleasure flushes over her as these tow Worgs do their best. Finally, reaching a point where too much pleasure becomes painful, her body quakes from her orgasm. She moans loudly as her sex tightly grips the Worgs member and her juices flow freely. The two Worg join Trish and howl in pleasure as they shoot their seed into her filling her sex and her mouth with their thick warm semen. She swallows and lies down on the grass, the sticky seed still clinging to her chest from before. All three lay panting in the dewy grass, curled up around one another, keep themselves warm. Trish hugs the thick fur of the Worgs as they lay next to her, sleeping as well and keeping her safe from any more intruders...Which is how she managed to get her two Worg pets...Sting and Stab. Trish however is not good at naming.


End file.
